The Story of Red and Leaf
by beemo456
Summary: After giving up the life of Pokemon battling, Red and Leaf went on to different lives. Red becomes a Pokeathlete while Leaf becomes an employee at a small restaurant/inn. What will happen when these childhood friends cross paths?
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Chapter 1: Red**

Red's POV

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." I said. I had just ran a mile in the speed contest and was POOPED. I looked at my Typlosion. He looked pooped out, too. I then saw a small restaurant with a small sign that said: 'SLEEP AND EAT HERE! AN INN AND A PLACE TO EAT!'

"Whopee!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could. I then saw that it wasn't that full. We were on Route 47 in Johto, near the Pokeathlon dome from which we competed. After I gave the title of Pokemon Champion to Ethan, I gave up the life of being a Pokemon Master, and went to conquer Pokeathlons instead. I used to have a childhood friend named Leaf, who was my neighbor, other than Blue, in Pallet Town. We used to play together as kids. I still remember the day I met her.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was getting the mail out of the mailbox, and then I saw a little girl, my age, about 5 years old, licking a lollipop. She was staring at me, with her big brown eyes. I froze at the sight of her coming towards me.

"Hi." I said to her. She said nothing. All she did was stare at me.

"You don't like to talk?" I asked her, curiously. She shook her head no.

"What?" I said to her, as she kept on staring. I started to panic, I thought that I had something on my face. This went on for 10 minutes, until she leaned close to me. She extended her hand, as if waiting for me to shake it.

"You want to be friends?" I asked. She nodded yes. I shook her hand and that was the start on our friendship.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I still remember that moment as if it was yesterday. When we were 11 years old, we went our separate ways on our Pokemon journeys. That was the last time I saw her.

"Ty!" Typlosion screeched as he pointed to the window. I looked inside. There she was. Leaf.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaf

**Chapter 2: Leaf**

Leaf's POV

I just finishing an order when I saw a familiar face outside squished on the window. He had light brown hair, no hat, a blue and black shirt with matching shorts, and Nikes. At first, I didn't remember who it was when it suddenly hit me. It was my childhood friend, Red. I hadn't seen since I was 11 years old. I'm 23 now. It's been 13 years now. I still remember when we both set on our journey.

**Flashback**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Red said as he stared at the grass, not wanting to look me in the eye. I saw that he was crying a little.

"Well, why can't we go together?" I asked. I was sniffling too, and I didn't want to go alone.

"No. I have to go alone. I have to learn to beat Blue. And... I don't want you to get hurt." Red said. He suddenly kissed me. That was the happiest moment of my life. I could still feel his lips on mine.

"I'm sorry... I promise I'll find you... Maybe we might even battle..." Red said with his cap down. He ran away, unable to understand his feelings for me.

"RED!" I yelled. But he ran away even further...

**End of Flashback**

I still can't understand why he left me. He was always serious. The only time Red smiled or laughed after age 8 was when I cracked up a really funny joke. He would laugh, his old goofy laugh. But when I saw his face squished on the window, my heart skipped a beat. I felt so happy when I recognized him.

"RED!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me like if I was a crazy lunatic or something, but I ran even faster. I opened the door and Red hugged me.

"I missed you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Red and Leaf

**Chapter 3: Red and Leaf**

Red's POV

As I hugged Leaf, she asked me why I was here and why wasn't I at Mount Silver. I told her that I was just hanging around and saw this inn and saw that she was in there. She laughed. She didn't ask why wasn't I at Mount Silver again, though. I guess she just forgot. I remember like it was yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback**

I remember a boy with baseball pants, a red jacket, a yellow and black hat, and red and white shoes. I remember that he also had a light skin color and had black hair and eyes.

"I'm Ethan! And I've come here to defeat you!" Ethan shouted. I just remained silent. I had no interest to talk to this boy, no matter what.

But Ethan was much more harder than I expected. He had a very strong Typlosion. I didn't have a Typlosion at the time, but I had my Pikachu. I commanded it to use Thunderbolt, but it missed. Ethan took this chance to use Heat Crash on Pikachu. Pikachu fainted. I was in shock. I sent out my Lapras, but Ethan was prepared. He sent out a Lapras of his own, and commanded it to use Hyper Beam. Lapras fainted. I was really frustrated at this point. I sent out Snorlax, which defeated his Lapras rather quickly. But that was my only victory. He sent out a Haunter, and used Curse on Snorlax. After a while, Snorlax fainted as well. I sent out Venusaur, but that was a stupid mistake. Ethan just sent out Lapras again and used Blizzard. Venusaur fainted. I sent out Charizard and was still pretty confident I could beat this kid. But Ethan just told Lapras to use Hydro Pump on Charizard. Charizard fainted. My only option after that was Blastoise. Ethan looked a little worried, but still had enough self-esteem to send out his Sunflora. I commanded Blastoise to use Water Pulse and it was a direct hit. However, it didn't do much damage, and Ethan told Sunflora to use Solarbeam on Blastoise. I knew Solarbeam would take a long time to charge, so I told Blastoise to use Mega Punch on Sunflora. But Sunflora used Solarbeam right at that moment and made Blastoise faint. The battle was over. Ethan had won.

"Yay! I won! So, does that mean I'm champion now?" Ethan asked. I didn't say anything. I just walked past him and walked away. I never felt so frustrated in my life. I had worked so hard for nothing. To be beaten by a little kid. I felt like crying. I had lost everything. I didn't want to go back to my mother or go face Blue again. Ever. For a second, I thought about Leaf and wondering about how she was doing. But that all changed when I saw what Pokeathleons were.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I finally admitted to Leaf why I wasn't on Mount Silver. I told her sheepishly that that little runt beat me. Leaf wasn't surprised though. She just gave me a good night kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." Leaf said. She tucked me in and said she was coming right back. I soon dozed off...

* * *

Leaf's POV

I couldn't believe I kissed Red. Even if it was a kiss on the cheek, I was still blushing. After all those years of dreaming of kissing Red, it became a reality so fast. I remember when I first got to this place anyways...

* * *

**Flashback**

I was on my way to Fuchsia City. I was about 14 or 15. I had won 4 badges in a row, no losses. When I got to Fuchsia City, I saw this Mario-dressed goofball girl cheering that she got her badge. She squealed at the sight at me, and asked if I wanted to battle. I told her I really wanted go to beat Janine. I was kind of in a hurry. But the goof asked me if she couldn't beat me, then I definitely could beat Janine. I told her fine.

I asked her if she was ready, and she said yes. I sent out my Meganium, which I evolved a LONG time ago. She sent out such a cute little Teddiursa! I wanted to hug right at that moment, but I needed to focus on my battle. I expected to win the little furball, but I didn't. I told Meganium to use Sunny Day. The girl looked at me like if I had sludge on my face. "That's a stupid move! You need to... attack, attack, ATTACK!" The girl screamed as she told Teddiursa to use Thrash. I did NOT know that Teddiursa could use that move. I told Meganium to dodge it, but it was too late. Teddiursa just pounded away at poor Meganium. It fainted. I then sent out my Ninetales. Since it was Sunny Day, I told Ninetales to quickly use Fire Blast. Since Teddiursa was confused, I took the opportunity to use Fire Blast. I almost felt sorry for the girl as Teddiursa fainted. ALMOST. The girl quickly sent out a Corsola and commanded it to use Scald. I told Ninetales to dodge it. It swiftly dodged it. But Corsola came behind Ninetales and used Scald again. Ninetales fainted. This little Mario-dressed up wannabe was getting on my nerves. So I sent out my strongest Pokemon, that I always relied on: Moltres. I also had Articuno and Zapdos too. I had my Blastoise as my secret weapon, as well. I told Moltres to use Hyper Beam. Corsola fainted. The Mario wannabe sent out Steelix and commanded it to use Stone Edge. I don't know why, though. Moltres didn't take a lot of damage. I just told Moltres to use Flamethrower. Steelix fainted. The girl started to get frustrated and sent out a Celebi, to my surprise. She told Celebi to use Future Sight. It instantly used it and Moltres fainted. I sent out Articuno. Celebi did the same thing. Articuno fainted. I sent out Zapdos. Celebi did the exact same thing again. Zapdos fainted. I sent out Blastoise. This time, I knew Celebi would use Future Sight again, so I was prepared. But I wasn't prepared for Leaf Storm. Blastoise fainted. I had gone so far for nothing. For getting beat by a Mario wannabee

"Wow, you're good! But you're no match for me! Or anyone in fact! HAHAHAHA!" The girl laughed in my face. I felt like crying.

"By the way, my name's Lyra!" Lyra said as she walked off. I gave up battling after that. That's because everyone could beat me after that battle. Even a toddler with weak Pokemon. I got discouraged by what Lyra said. I ended up putting my Pokemon in my PC. I tried to find a job, but nobody would accept me. I soon found a little inn with a sign that said 'HELP WANTED'. That was the start of a brand new day.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I remember I would wait for Red near Mount Silver on my breaks. He never came down from that mountain. He would always be so serious, and so sure of himself. He wasn't arrogant like Blue. But deep down, I knew there was this fun side of him, this side that wanted to laugh, to make jokes. But he never released near anyone except for me. He would take me to this little cottage he found in Viridian Forest, and we would play there all day. He would protect me from any wild Pokemon who looked like it wanted to attack me. At his birthday parties, I would dress up nice, and Red would stand there with his cute face all red, like his name. Those were the good times. And now they're back.


	4. Chapter 4: Lyra and Ethan

**Sorry for the long update, I was doing important stuff, such as school and going to Costa Rica, and there's, like, no wi-fi there! So here you go! Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Lyra and Ethan**

Normal POV

Red woke up. He saw that he was in a nice bedroom. He didn't really notice it when he came in for the first time because it was dark. The bed was creme colored and he saw a brown blanket covering him. He saw a chocolate color chair in a corner; a lamp which was in that corner as well. He saw a mahogany colored recliner which had some of Leaf's clothes. In another corner he saw a shower. He then noticed a desk right next to the bed and a note that said:

_Had to go to work. _

_Sorry that we couldn't talk. _

_Snagged you an extra muffin. ;) ~Leaf _

Red hadn't noticed the muffin until now. He gladly devoured it like a hungry Snorlax that just woke up. _Thanks, Leaf..., _he thought. Red took off his clothes, showered, and then changed into his regular red and gray hoodie and jeans with sneakers. Being a Pokeathlete was kind of tough. You had to stand and command your pokemon in the raging sun, or you had to run with them WHILE commanding them. He wasn't exactly comfortable with all the applause and cheering that the audience did. Sometimes he asked himself what was he doing there instead of being reigning champion. Then he reminded himself that he wasn't. That a stupid little kid beat him.

Red opened the door and saw that the inn was busy today. Leaf was scrambling around giving breakfast to everyone. She sneaked a look at Red, waved at him, then quickly went back to work. Red tried to wave back, but she probably didn't see him anyways. He saw the people she was serving. Just random folk.

"Hi there!" Leaf said to Red, which made him almost fall to the floor. He looked up. Leaf had a black and green tank top that said: "BRING IT!" She had very black short shorts and camo colored combat boots. Her visor and ponytail was gone. Her face was sort of sweaty and so was her whole body. She didn't look like a princess, but she looked pretty to him.

"Hey, um... Are you done with your shift?" Red asked.

"Yes! I just decided to take a walk. Linda will cover me." Leaf waved to a woman with purple hair and a uniform just like Leaf. "Wanna come with me?"

"Uh..." Red replied. He wasn't sure. He knew along that walk he'll have to talk and he wasn't very open with people anymore. But she was an exception. "Sure."

"Great!" Leaf squealed. She grabbed his hand, which made him blush a little. They walked outside (well, Leaf pulled Red outside), to a flowery meadow. There were all sorts of flowers out there.

"Where are we?" Red asked. He was very curious and wanted to take Leaf's mind off of other things, such as Mount Silver and why she was working here.

"Just a garden out back. I planted all these flowers in my free time. Definitely worth it." Leaf replied simply. She looked around. She noticed Red wasn't staring at the flowers, but at her. She smiled at him, which made him blush and put on his hood on.

"So... You're a Pokeathlete now, huh?" Leaf said. Red wasn't surprised she would say that.

"Yeah, why?" Red replied, unfazed. But he thought of Ethan. And how he beat him so easily.

"I dunno. It's just... weird that you would give up battling so fast. Like me." Leaf said, thinking about how weak she was when she lost against that stupid girl, Lyra.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Red asked. He was confused at she was saying. Maybe it had something to do with her being at this place.

"Well... the reason why I stopped battling is because... I got discouraged by someone. After they beat me, I just... didn't feel the passion to battle anymore. Anyone can beat me at this point. I'm weak. And I hate it. They laughed in my face after they beat me. And after getting so much badges too..." Leaf said, almost crying. Red felt horrible that this happened to her. He felt that no one should feel the way she did. Then, something inside of him snapped.

"Tell me where this retard is so I can punch _everything_ out of them." Red said with anger. And he spoke honestly what was on his mind.

"A girl named Lyra. But please don't! It's my fault I'm weak, not hers!" Leaf begged.

"NO!" Red yelled. Leaf yelped. "No one should feel the way you did. No one should laugh at and discourage you the way that _bitch _did. Now, I'm going to find her and beat the _shit_ out of her." Red told her. Leaf felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. As much as she wanted to beat that whore up, she wasn't going to let her crush _kill_ her. She also thought of how protective Red was of her. But she snapped herself back to reality.

"NO! Stop... Just stop..." Leaf started crying. Red snapped out of his anger. He realized what he said. And he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to show how much I love you..." Red said quietly. Leaf quite heard what he said though, and started smiling. Red couldn't believe what he just said. His heart started beating faster. He started to turn

"You... love me?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah... I was just confused to see it when I was eleven..." Red looked up and saw that Leaf was blushing.

"Wow, um... you sure are... straight with people..." Leaf said while laughing and giggling. She couldn't believe that Red loved her. But she couldn't help laughing that he didn't realize it before. On the other hand, Red was confused. Why was she laughing? He just confessed his feelings to her.

"I love you, too." Leaf then said. She thought about it and blushed at what she just said.

"Oh. Well, uh..." Red said. He was speechless.

"Come on. We've both had a long day." Leaf said. As they were walking to the inn, they saw their least favorite people. Lyra and Ethan.

"NOW!" Lyra yelled. She and Ethan took out Steelix and Typlosion. They attacked Red and Leaf. They were shocked, to say the least.

"What the-" Red got cut off by Steelix grabbing him and throwing him into a truck. He wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"AHHHH!" Leaf screamed as Steelix got her as well and Typlosion breathing fire everywhere. She was scared and wanted to know where Red was, and what was going on. "What's going on?!" Leaf yelled.

"You'll see." Ethan said with a smirk as the door closed.


End file.
